


Differential (Not Just Anyone)

by poisontaster



Category: Firefly
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differential (Not Just Anyone)

When she thought about Simon, it was mostly what he'd feel like 'twixt her legs.

She'd thought about those pretty eyes looking down--or looking up, depending on where _she_ was--and then having to squinch shut. She'd conjured those clever doctor's hands clutching her hips or shoulders as she showed him the only _other_ thing she'd ever showed a natural aptitude for.

She hadn’t thought about it like _this_ ; laying in the quiet and still, him curled around her and his breath warming her neck and part of her ear, legs tangled together and slick sweat drying on them both.

“Kaylee?” His voice is hardly a murmur, but one that rattles through her bones.

“Yeah?” She turns her head a little and his arms tighten to hold her in place.

“I’m sorry it took me so long. I wanted… I just hope it was worth the wait.”

“Oh, Simon—“ She wiggles round. “It was great! ‘Specially the part where you put…”

“No…” He puts his fingers over her lips. “Kaylee, not just the sex. I mean all of it. I mean _me_.”

“Well, _Simon_ … I coulda had sex with just ‘bout anyone. I _waited_ for you.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.”


End file.
